


Luffy's Nonsense

by lunarhold



Series: One Piece Book of Nonsense [1]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, This is just nonsense
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-09 04:14:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20492849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunarhold/pseuds/lunarhold
Summary: Luffy has a dream that, in typical fashion, he wants to experience irl.





	Luffy's Nonsense

**Author's Note:**

> first one is just a luffy drabble, like 600 words i think.

Gentle fingers trailed down your cheek, tickling the fine hairs just a little, before moving back up and repeating the motion. It was a sweet gesture that drew you out of sleep without bothering you.  
Not that Luffy would ever bother you.  
“You awake?” he asked, voice holding an unusual seriousness even though it was barely above a whisper.  
Blinking in the dim light shining from underneath the door, you sat up and looked towards his silhouette perched on the edge of the bed. Given that it was the only light in the room, you knew that he had woken you in the middle of the night, but he was too calm for there to be trouble.  
So, if the ship wasn’t under attack, what could he want in the middle of the night?  
“Luffy?” you murmured, reaching out towards the shape of him. You nearly jumped out of your skin when his rough, calloused fingers wrapped around yours. It was a familiar sensation, given his habit of latching onto you whenever the chance arose.  
“I had a dream,” he said, squeezing your hand tightly in his.  
“Oh,” was the only reply you could muster, even though a thousand different thoughts began to run through your head. A dream could mean any number of things, but you weren’t sure in this case if it was good or bad. He had never mentioned nightmares before but...  
“About you.”  
“Oh,” you said, and immediately your brain changed track. “And was it a… good...dream?”  
“Oh, the best!” he said, and there was some of the usual pep back in his voice. That was still a little too vague for you, but before you could voice your confusion, the bed was shifting.  
The mattress sank down right next to you, throwing off your balance and you began to fall, only to be caught by Luffy. His arms snaked around your middle, pulling you even closer before laying you both back down.  
“Uh...Luffy?” This was highly out of character. Not the touching part-- he was like a baby monkey hanging off of you most of the time. But the “crawling into your bed” part was a little unusual.  
“Shh. I dreamt that I was cuddling with you, and I woke up because my heart was beating too fast. Then I couldn’t go back to sleep, so I decided I was gonna come sleep next to you!” he said it as though it were the most natural thing in the world, and maybe it was given his usual antics.  
As calm as he was, you felt like your heart was going to beat right out of your chest. Coming from Luffy, that was as good as a confession, even if it was a little out of the blue. Still...  
His hand slid further across your stomach, cinching at your waist and drawing you into his chest. His knees were tucked tight behind yours and, even if you wanted to, he had such a tight hold on you that you were unable to move away from him. But there was no reason to try; the natural warmth Luffy provided you was too comfortable to be upset with, and you could feel yourself falling back to sleep already.  
“Goodnight, Luffy,” you murmured, lulled by the steady rise and fall of his chest behind you.  
He let out a groggy grumble in response and squeezed you, nuzzling his face into the back of your neck, where you could feel a smile form.  
‘Typical,” you thought as a small smile graced your own face, ‘such a child. But I guess he’s mine anyway.’

**Author's Note:**

> so if i continue to stay in this fandom for any length of time, i'll probably post all my single stuff here. hope you liked the first one at least.


End file.
